Shinigami Love
by ShadowUchiha019
Summary: This is my very first Yaoi and i hope you like it. This is where Ichigo Kurosaki goes to school and meets his teacher and falls in love and late at night stuff happens lol


First ever and i hope you like it! ^_^

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, the shy new kid at Karakura High School.

Today was his first day and he just stands there like a weirdo trying to find where his first class is. Some one was running down the hall and ran into him.

"Hey! Watch where your standing!" He looked at the boy. _'wow..hes kinda..cute..WAIT WHY AM I THINKING OF THAT I'M NOT BI OR GAY....Am I..?'_He looks at the boy again and a bit of pink floods on his cheeks. The red head looks at Ichigo. "Hey, are you ok?" "Huh. Yea I'm fine why?" "No reason. Lets just get to class ok?"

They walk to there next class which isn't very far from where Ichigo was standing. He walks in and everyone looks at them. The teacher looks at Ichigo and smiles.

"Class, this is our new student that i was telling you about. And your name is?" Ichigo looks at the teacher and he notices something. _'Wait..wasn't that the guy that showed me to this room...?' _"Hey, I'm talking to you. What is your name?" "O-oh. Its I-ichigo Kurosaki." "Ichigo huh. Well take a seat next to Grimmjow." He points to a blue haired boy dressed in all white. He looks at Grimmjow and sits by him.

Class was going by damn slow and all Ichigo could think of was his teachers face. He was staring out the window when he got called on.

"Mr. Kurosaki, answer this question please." Ichigo looked up and went up to the bored and answered the question. When he was going back to his seat, the the teacher caught his arm. "Oh and you can call me Renji or Mr. Abarai. And I need to talk to you after class." He winked and let Ichigo go. He went back to his seat and Grimmjow looked at him. "Why you so red did he grab you in the wrong spot or something." He looks at Grimmjow about ready so slap him. "N-no. He just needs to talk to me." Grimmjow was about to say something but the bell rings to go to next class. All the students got up and left, leaving Ichigo by himself.

*****BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak*****

Renji walked over to Ichigo and he saw that he has a red blush on his face.

"Why are you blushing? Is it because of me?" He gets closer to Ichiogs face; there lips are almost touching. "Or is it because..." Renji leaned all the forward letting the kiss connect. Ichigos eyes widen but starts to kiss back. Renji lets the kiss go and looks at Ichigo. "...you like me don't you Ichigo Kurosaki..." Ichigo didn't say anything. All he did was look at Renji, blush, and walk...well run out of the room.

Ichigo ran into the bathroom and just stood in a stall, leaning on the door. He herd someone come in and he stood still. He waited till it was clear and left but the other man got in his way. Ichigo looks up at the man. "Will you please get out of my way..?" It was Byakuya Kuchiki (Lol don't ask) The study hall teacher. Byakuya grabbed Ichigo and threw him against the wall. "I will say it again. Please get out of my way." And Byakuya left with out another word.

He herd the late bell and he ran to his next class.

When he got there, again he got the stares from his new classmates. The teacher grabbed him and put him in front of the class. "Class this is...Wait. Who are you?" "Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo." "Oh. Mr. Kurosaki. Well call me Ms. Nanao and you can sit next too...." She looks around and finds an empty seat. "Sit next to Mr. Kira in the front row, 3 seats back please." "ok." He goes and sits next to Izuru Kira. One of the jocks in the school.

Ichigo listens to Nanao yap about history and junk like that, when his 1st period teacher comes in the room.

"Ms. Nanao?"

"Yes? What is it Renji?"

"May i speak to Mr. Kurosaki for a few minits?"

"Um, Sure."

She loos at Ichigo and flagged him over. "Mr. Abarai needs to see you."

He looked up and he started to get that fuzzy feeling again.

"Come on Ichigo." He grabbed Ichigo and pulled him into his room and locked the door.

He looks at Ichigo and walks twards him. Renji backed Ichigo to a wall. "Ichigo...I'm gonna make your fantasys come true.." He put his lips on Ichigos neck and started to suck on his neck. Ichigo started to get fidigty. He lets go and looks into Ichigos eyes, which were closed at the moment. "Hey Ichigo, meet me at my house at 5:00 P.M. ok?" "O-ok.." Renji kissed Ichigo again and pushed him out of the room.

{Time is 3:00. 2 More hrs till Ichigo goes to Renjis house}

Ichigo was just sitting on his couch waiting for 5:00. He was thinking or Renji. Thinking of him on his bed, touching himself and moaning. _'i-i gotta stop thinking of Renji..' _He looked down to see what was so buldgy, and he saw something sticking outa his pants. He poked it and he felt something inside him. He looked at the clock and it said 4:45. "Woah! I better get going!" He gets dressed and headed out of the door to Renjis house.

He was walking when he saw something in the corner of a ally. He goes and he sees one of his classmates and another boy. One of them looks back and sees Ichigo standing there. "Hey kid what are you doing here?" "U-uh.." He trys to get away but one of them grabs his arm. "Where are you going?" He was about to say something but Renji grabed Ichigo and looked at the other two boys. "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, leave him alone." "Yes sir.."

Renji took Ichigo back to his house and threw him on the couch. "Heh, im glad you came." Renji sits on Ichigo and bends down. "Ichigo..Like i said im gonna make your dream come true.." He puts his lips on Ichigo's. Renji puts his hands under Ichigos shirt and runs his hands around his toned mussicals. Renji sits up and takes off his shirt and looks at Ichigo.

"You like?"

Ichigo didnt say anything, he just pulled Renji down for another kiss. But this time, it was with tounge.

Renji picked up Ichigo and takes him to his room and throws him on the bed. Renji takes off the rest of his remaining clothes and climbs on top of Ichigo. Ichigo blushes and looks away.

"Please dont look away. I wanna see your face when im fucking you."

Renji takes off Ichigos clothes and he lowers himself closer to Ichigo's member and they brush against eachother. Ichigos breath hitches and looks at Renji. He smirks and moves around making friction and pleasure for Ichigo. Renji reaches between there bodys, and grabs Ichigos member and starts moving his hand up and down. Ichigo moans quietly making sure that Renji dosent here. He moves his hand at a faster pace.

"Ah..Renji.."

He smirks and looks at the man beneth him.

"Ichigo, are you ready?"

"Y-yes.."

Renji puts 3 fingers in front of Ichigos face. "Suck." Ichigo took the digits in his mouth and started to suck of them making sure they were wet. Renji pulls his fingers away and lifts Ichigo's legs.

"Ichigo. are you sure you really want me to do this?"

He grabs Renjis hair making his hair peice fall out. "Just...fuck me already!"

"Alright then."

He added one finger in Ichigo's ass and he winced at the finger in his ass. Renji added another one and started to make a scissor motion. He added the third and he was trying to find that bundle of nerves to make Ichigo see stars. And just to his luck he found it.

"R-Renjiii!"

Renji looked at the kid and hit it again. He got the same reaction. He took his fingers out and positoned himself at Ichigos entrence.

"Ready?"

"Y-yes, just fuck me.."

"Alright then you asked for it."

Renji pushes his member in Ichigos entrence and Ichigo winced again from the pain. Renji looked at him and Ichigo nodded for him to advance. He started moving slowly watching every face the boy makes.

Renji bent down and started kissing Ichigo with much force. There tounges touched and danced in eachothers mouth untill..Renji hit that bundle again.

"Ahh..Renji..Please harder..."

He started to fuck Ichigo faster and got more moans from the man beneth him.

After a while, Renji grabed Ichigos untouched member and started to stroke it in time with his thruths. It made Ichigo moan loudly. Ichiog came right away and Renji came after a few more thruths.

He passed out on top of Ichigo and they started there make out session. Renji sat up but barly and started to kiss down Ichigos chest and got to his nipples. He sucked of them for like 5 minuts each and moved to his neck. He started to suck on Ichigos neck. He stopped and looked at Ichigo.

"Did you like it?"

"I-I loved it..."

And then Ichigo and Renji fell asleep in each others arms for the rest of the night.

Next day, they woke up, did there normal rutine and then at night it was back to the sex.

* * *

Well thats it..I hope you liked it. It was my first try at Yaoi and if its not that good, -_- deal wit it lol. Well anyway Shadow is out and gonna bring you a IchigoxToshiro one for my BFF so later!


End file.
